Black
Anfang der 2000er befanden sich Videospiele und ihre Entwickler immer noch in einer Phase der Freiheit und der Experimente. Man schaute zwar auch schon aufs Geld, aber im Vergleich zu heute war man der ganzen Videospielindustrie so locker gegenüber eingestellt wie in den 70ern den Bewusstseinserweiternden Medikamenten. Peter Molyneux war unter den Künstlern und Experimentierern einer der größten Köpfe. Ihm verdanken wir Spiele wie Theme Hospital, Dungeon Keeper oder Populos. Damals war er besessen von der Idee, dem Spieler Allmacht zu geben. Diese Besessenheit gipfelte schließlich in Black & White, welches er mit jenen Worten bewarb, die auch Todd Howard später in Bezug auf The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim verwenden sollte: "You can do everything!" Black & White galt damals als eines der Vorzeigebeispiele für nicht gehaltene Versprechen. Geschichte Jedes Mal, wenn jemand betet, wird ein neuer Gott geschaffen. So wird der Spieler geschaffen, um einen Jungen vor einem Haiangriff zu retten. Die jungsteinzeitlichen Bewohner der Insel danken dem Jungen und fangen an, dem neuen Gott zu huldigen, bauen ihm sogar einen Tempel. Schon bald lernt der junge Gott, dass ihm, wie jedem anderen Gott auch, eine Kreatur zusteht. So kann er anfangs wählen zwischen einer Kuh, einem Affen und einem Tiger. Später kommen weitere Kreaturen hinzu, etwa ein Eisbär, eine Ziege oder ein Schaf. Ein Gott kann jedoch nur eine Kreatur besitzen. Die Kreaturentrainerin Sabel hilft dem jungen Gott bei der Ausbildung, zeigt ihm, wie man mit ihr interagiert und man sie erzieht. Danach trifft er auf eine andere Kreatur, die ihm beibringt, wie man kämpft und Dörfer bekehrt. Leider jedoch ist diese Kreatur die ehemalige des Gottes Nemesis, der plötzlich ziemlich wütend auftaucht und die ganze Insel in Schutt und Asche legt. Denn Nemesis hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, der einzige Gott auf der Welt zu sein und alle anderen zu vernichten. Man könnte ihn fast schon für die virtuelle Version von Gott/Jehova/Allah halten. Unser Gewissen, bestehend aus einem kleinen Engel und einem Teufel, helfen uns und den Dorfbewohnern, von der Insel zu fliehen und landen in einer neuen Heimat, die von zwei rivalisierenden Göttern bewohnt wird. Der eine dient Nemesis, der anderen bekämpft ihn. Da auch hier alles nach dem Motto "der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund" abläuft, schließen wir uns dem Kämpfer gegen Nemesis an, der dem jungen Gott beibringt, wie man Zauber benutzt. Von da an beginnt der wahre Kampf gegen Nemesis und seine Kumpanen. Gameplay Black & White zeichnet ein besonderes Gameplay aus, dass so seinerzeit nicht gab und heute eigentlich ideal für Tablets wäre: Das ganze Spiel wurde nur mit der Maus gespielt (natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, weiterhin die Tastatur zu verwenden). Als Cursor dient als Hand und kann alles machen, was man sich vorstellen kann: Menschen und Objekte aufheben, sich irgendwo festhalten um die Kamera dorthin zu ziehen (Fortbewegung). Auch zaubern tut die Hand, Zaubersprüche werden nicht etwa durch das Drücken diverser Buttons gesprochen, sondern durch Gestik. So muss man etwa ein Herz malen, um einen Heilzauber zu sprechen. Die Kreatur dient als eine Art Tamagochi. Man muss sie füttern und bemuttern, kann sie streicheln und schlagen. Und an ihr das komplette Moralsystem des Spiels auslassen: Erziehe ich meinen kleinen Racker zum Vegetarier, lasse ich ihn Tiere futtern oder gar Menschen? Generell hat alles irgendwie Auswirkungen auf das eigene Ansehen und den Respekt der Menschen. Gute Götter haben helle Tempel und leuchtende Kreaturen, böse Götter dagegen blutrote Tempel und dämonische Kreaturen. Man kann natürlich auch ein Mittelding sein, dem Spieler sind keine Grenzen gesetzt. Der Kreatur kann man auch Zaubersprüche beibringen. Lernen ist dabei ein langsamer Prozess und benötigt viel Zeit. Die Zauberauswahl in Black & White ist ziemlich groß. Neben Klassikern wie Regen, Nahrung, Heilung und Holz kann die Kreatur auch Feuerbälle werfen, Blitze verschleudern oder Wölfe spawnen lassen. Der Höhepunkt ist immer noch der sogenannte Megablast: Ein riesiger Strahl, der einen netten Krater im Boden hinterlässt. Wenn die Kreatur diesen Zauberspruch kann (was sehr lange dauern kann), ist man der Lord vom Fjord, der Meister des Kleister, der Held vom Schlachtfeld. Ein weiterer Teil der Göttersimulation ist der Strategiepart. Der Gott ist gleichzeitig auch Bürgermeister und Stadtplaner. Er erobert (bekehrt) nicht nur Städte, sondern baut sie auch immer weiter aus. Häuser werden grundsätzlich aus Holz gebaut, Gerüste bei einem Gerüstbauer. Das System dahinter ist simpel: * Ein Gerüst: Ein kleines Haus * Zwei Gerüste: Ein großes / normales Haus * drei Gerüste: Ein öffentliches Gebäude (Kindergarten, Lager, Friedhof, Gerüstbauer) * Vier Gerüste: Kornfeld * Fünf Gerüste: Dorfzentrum * Sechs Gerüste: Wunderspender Gebaut wird ebenfalls mit Holz. Wer eine recht fortpflanzungsfreudige Bevölkerung hat, wird ganz oft den Ruf "Wir brauchen Holz" zu hören bekommen. Und der Holzverbrauch ist wirklich enorm, wenn man später Weltwunder bauen möchte. Damit hätte sich Noah eine ganze Flotte von Archen bauen können! Aber glücklicherweise hat ein Gott über alles Kontrolle. So kann er indirekt bestimmen, ob sein Volk ausstirbt oder nicht, in dem er den Menschen bestimmten Berufungen zuordnet. Der "Züchter" etwa vögelt sich durch die Gegend und sorgen für Nachwuchs (dementsprechend haben männliche Züchter einen krasseren Effekt als weibliche), während Förster Bäume fällen und Bauern Nahrung suchen. Generell ist es nicht klug, zu viel von allen zu haben, denn bei zu vielen Förstern hat man irgendwann keinen Wald mehr, der nur langsam nachwächst (außer man gießt ihn mit dem Regenzauber selbst), hat man zu viele Züchter, gibt es eine Bevölkerungsexplosion. Jedoch kann man von einer Sache nie genug haben: Von Bauern. Diese entsprechen dem typischen Klischee und sind manchmal nicht sehr intelligent, denn trotz ihrer Tätigkeit und vielen Feldern schaffen sie es, dass Hungersnot aufkommt. Dörfer kann man nicht militärisch einnehmen, sondern nur durch göttliche Aktivitäten. Aber wer braucht schon Militär, wenn er Feuerkugeln, Stürme und Blitze hat? Pazifisten sollten sich allerdings eher um die Bedürfnisse der Bewohner kümmern oder ihnen wundersame Zauber zeigen, in ihrem Dorfzentrum etwa einen Wald erscheinen lassen. Oder einen Menschen durch die Gegend schmeißen. Quests bringen den Spieler innerhalb der Story weiter. Es gibt, wie in Rollenspiele, Hauptquets (goldene Schriftrollen, die man anklicken kann) und Nebenquests (silberne Schriftrollen). Letztere sind anfangs in großer Zahl vorhanden und größtenteils auch recht knackig, verkommen jedoch später zur Mangelware, denn irgendwann besteht das Ziel einfach nur aus: Vernichte den Gott (oder besser gesagt: Seinen Tempel). Technik Black & White erschien im Jahr 2001 und bot für die damalige Zeit eine ordentliche Grafik sowie eine gute und größtenteils korrekte Physik. Spielt man das Spiel in der heutigen Zeit, wird man sich allerdings anfangs erstmal die Augen ausreißen wollen. Die Texturen der Landschaft sind arg verwaschen, die Berge schrumpfen (!), wenn man herauszoomt. Bemerkenswert sind jedoch, neben dem Zoomfakter (der einen sprichwörtlich den Wurm im Apfel sehen lässt), die vielen Details in der Welt. Einzelne Bäume können herausgerissen werden, es gibt Tag/Nacht-Wechsel, schöne Lichteffekte und ein glaubhaftes Wetter-System. Die Atmosphäre, die dadurch zustandekommt, ist großartig. Jeder, der eines (ingame) abends auf seine Dorfbewohner herunterschaute, umgeben von Fackeln und schöner Musik, weiß, was ich meine. Das Ambiente durch Musik und Vertonung ist im Großen und Ganzen auch gut gelungen, jedoch taucht manchmal ein Bug auf, der stets von einem Todesfall verkündet, obwohl gar keiner eingetreten ist. So kann es vorkommen, dass man alle dreißig Sekunden eine dramatische Frauenstimme sagen hört "Tod!". Im Großen und Ganzen sind die Stimmen und Lieder perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt (und ich rede von der deutschen Synchro). Nachwirkung Black & White erfuhr im Jahre 2005 einen Nachfolger, Black & White 2. Dieses spielte nicht mehr im Jungsteinzeitalter, sondern zu Zeiten der Römer und Griechen. Gameplaytechnisch hatte sich viel geändert, so gab es nur noch vier oder fünf Zauber, Militäreinheiten und eine dritte Ressource neben Nahrung und Holz: Erz. Das Spiel konnte die Qualität des ersten Teils nicht erreichen und verarschte friedfertige Spieler in der allerletzten Mission sogar: Man war gezwungen, den feindlichen Gott mit gewalt in den Arsch zu treten, ganz egal, wie die eigene Gesinnung war. Empfehlung Black & White bietet dem Spieler einen sehr zähen Einstieg - die ganze erste Insel ist ein langwieriges Tutorial - und eine anfangs sehr hässliche Grafik. Doch wenn man sich auf das Spiel einlässt und sich an die Grafik gewöhnt, bekommt man eine wundersam unterhaltsame und herausfordernde Göttersimulation, die sogar einen Multiplayermodus bietet, allerdings ist unklar, ob der noch funktioniert. Man kann Stunden in die Erziehung der Kreatur investieren, ihr Zauber beibringen oder die Dörfer vergrößern. Wenn man nicht die Geschichte weiterspielen möchte, kann man spontan in den Skirmish-Mode wechseln und gegen andere Götter "kämpfen". Alles, was die Kreatur dort lernt, behält sie auch im normalen Story-Modus. Trotz der später sehr komplexen Aufgaben ist Black & White ein sehr zeitintensives und doch gleichzeitig entspannendes Spiel, welches vor allem für Leute mit einem Hang zum Humor und einer wirklich angenehmen Atmosphäre ist. Außerdem gibt es wohl kein besseres Spiel, welches in der Jungsteinzeit spielt (von Age of Empires vielleicht mal abgesehen). Weiterführende Links Black & White Wiki Bezugsquellen Im Laden wird man diesen Klassiker nicht mehr bekommen, die besten Chancen hat man bei ebay oder auf dem Flohmarkt. Oder aber man greift auf andere Quellen zurück. Gallerie 10632270353931436032 screenshots 2012-03-01 00002.jpg 164cdf9422d9d44b721bbe938e7aea4c.jpg Runblack20120yr76eopt2u.jpg 18030636981997797376 screenshots 2012-02-29 00007.jpg 18030636981997797376 screenshots 2012-02-29 00005.jpg Blackandwhite-logo.png Kategorie:Simulation Kategorie:Strategie Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:Göttersimulation